


Thank You

by SabrielFluffFriday (Aria_Lerendeair)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Sabriel Fluff Friday, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 18:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8724991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/SabrielFluffFriday
Summary: Gabriel loves showing off his wings for Sam.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [Prompt by Anonymous]
> 
> What about Gabe taking pride in his wings-they have been called some of the most beautiful in all of heaven after all- and stretching them above Sam's head as he's lying on top of him because although the hunter's never once asked about them, Gabriel's felt the buried curiousity. And *God it's worth everything he's been through to see the utter *worship in his eyes when he lets them go. Sam makes sure to thank him for the sight.

Oh man, Gabriel having pride in his wings and wanting to show them off, yessssssssssss. 

But what if it doesn’t start that way? 

So there’s the first day where Sam sees them and he calls them beautiful and amazing, and he always compliments them when he sees them to Gabriel. And Gabriel maybe scoffs, brushes it off and Sam’s never quite sure WHY. 

It’s an offhand comment the next time Sam compliments them, saying that his wings were known as some of the most beautiful in heaven. And maybe this happens while Sam is grooming him and Sam just pauses, looks at Gabriel’s wings and grins, and says of course they are. 

And then after that, when Gabriel’s laying on top of Sam, his wings stretched up and above him, and Sam’s just….worshipful gaze on him that Gabriel starts to preen, a little, for the first time in millennia. He wants to show them off, for Sam. And since his wings are a manifestation of his Grace - they start showing off for Sam. 

Arching at the most impressive angle when they are laying in bed together, wrapping around Sam when he is cold, or has a nightmare and is desperately trying to suck in air after he’s woken up…. Sam never sees him as lesser, only as amazing and Gabriel’s never, ever had that before, and he’s never about to let that go. 

Then he notices something odd - Sam always says thank you, after he’s had his wings out. So one day he gets curious and asks Sam why. 

And Sam just….gives him this SMILE that he’s never seen before. And Sam explains, he’s seeing one of the most beautiful things in existence, in heaven or earth, and not only does he get to see, he gets to touch, and that honor, that opportunity will never cease to amaze him. So he thanks Gabriel, because he IS honored and IS humbled and Gabriel….

Gabriel starts to remember why he was so proud of his wings and starts to regain some of that again, and it makes Sam so endlessly happy to see.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at [aria-lerendeair.tumblr.com](http://http://aria-lerendeair.tumblr.com/post/120170857150/fluff-anon-sam-isnt-the-only-one-mesmerized-by) ♡ ♡


End file.
